


What are you doing here?

by Sarahamburger



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: :), F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahamburger/pseuds/Sarahamburger
Summary: Reader wakes up to see Markiplier in her bed, what does she do? •••Updates will be pretty inconsistent. Please be patient with my shitty updates.





	1. Beginnings

"G'night Mom!" I say, and step into my room. I move over to my desk and open up my laptop, which I then proceed to watch Markiplier and Jacksepticeye videos on for about and hour or so before I yawn loudly and close the laptop. 

Shuffling over to my bed, I yawn again and snuggle into my covers, turning off the light with the remote control beside my pillow. 

xXx

I open my eyes as the sun peeks through the gaps of my heavy curtains and roll over, wanting to sleep JUST a bit more. 

I freeze when I see a tuft of red hair poking out from under my covers. 

'What the hell?' I think. My eyes widen when the red hair moves, along with my covers, and exposes the face of a man. 

Markiplier. 

Holy shit. 

My brain is going on meltdown mode, not knowing what to do. My head is spinning at the very thought of MARKIPLIER, of all people to somehow end up in my bed, HE is the person that ends up doing so. 

I tentatively reach out to gently tap Mark's shoulder, trying to wake him up without scaring him off. 

"Umm... Hey?" I whisper as he begins to stir. 

"Woah, who are you?" He asks as soon as he sees me. 

"I'm (Y/N)," I reply. 

"D-Do I know you?" He asks as he points at me. I shake my head. 

"What're you doing in my bed? We didn't DO anything, did we?" He looks down at himself and seems relieved that his clothes are still on. 

"No, no! This is actually MY bed, though," I answer, and he begins to look around. 

"Crap, what am I doing here? Where am I?" He sure has a lot of questions, but I reply anyway, "you're in (Y/C). Welcome? I guess?" I shrug my shoulders dramatically and he laughs. 

"Thanks, but why am I here? And why the hell is my head so painful?" He asks himself. 

I tell him to just rest for a bit, and I get up to go to my bathroom and grab some Panadol and a glass of water for him. He sits up when I come back, and hand him the two things. 

"Thanks," he grunts as he throws the pills into his mouth and throws his head back to swallow them with the water. 

xXx

"So much better!" He says much more happily after the medicine has worked it's magic. 

"Umm, you need me to get you some food?" I ask nervously and point at the door. 

"Uh... Yeah! Thanks!" He replies. 

"Okay, just wait right here. Any preferences?" He shakes his head and I step out the door to make him a Nutella sandwich. I come back about ten minutes later with a mug of warm milo in one hand, and in the other, the Nutella sandwich. 

I pass him the food and bring my laptop to sit in my lap on the bed. I open it and the Markiplier page that I didn't close last night is still there. Mark looks over and I blush a bit, but realize that he didn't post a new video yet. 

"Oh, damn. I don't have any videos lined up for today, didn't know I'd be taking a holiday," he mutters to himself. He pulls out his phone from his jeans pocket and fiddles with it for a while before putting it on my nightstand beside him. 

"Okay, I managed to upload a new video that's been sitting in my phone for a few hours. That SHOULD be okay, right?" Mark looks at me. 

"Yeah, that should be fine, but do you wanna find out how you came to be in my bed?" I ask him. He nods quickly, so we get up and clean off, change (with Mark being a gentleman and waiting for me outside my bathroom), and get out of my room. 

I give Mark a quick tour of the place, but avoid the rooms in which my family is sleeping in. I hear a faint squeal from my sister's room, and run over with Mark to check it out. 

"Sophie, you oka-?" I barge into my sister's room, but stop when I see Sophie sitting up and staring at something beside her. I move over to get a closer look, and nearly faint. 

Jacksepticeye is curled up in a small ball like a cat and is snoring softly on my sister's bed. Mark is sniggering at the sight and has taken out his phone to take pictures of Jack. I run back o my room to grab my phone to do the same. 

"Wow," I say. "Next thing we know, we find a wild Pewdiepie in my brother's room next!" 

Just then, Mark gets a text from somebody, and Mark nearly laughs out loud if not for the people sleeping in the house. 

The message is from Felix, aka Pewdiepie, saying that he woke up to find that he's not in his room and that there's a boy next to him. 

I'm feeling lightheaded from this and stumble my way to my brother's room. I open the door to see Felix sitting up on the bed and looking at his phone, fingers tapping furiously at the screen. He looks up when the door opens, and he smiles when he sees Mark run up from behind me. 

"Hey! You're here? Wow," Felix says. 

"Haha, Jack's still sleeping in her sister's room," Mark points at me. 

"Yo, thanks for letting us sleep here!" Felix says, and I say that it's totally fine. 

"What're you guys doing here anyway?" I ask. Felix shrugs like its nobody's business and I look at Mark. 

"I honestly have NO clue. One minute we're in the club drinking, and the next, I'm in somebody's bed in another country," Mark says, and my mouth opens. 

"Drinking?! What even? H-How do you even manage to fly to another country in a goddamn drunken haze?!" I question wildly. 

Just then, Sophie barges into the room and gives us the universal signal to 'shut the hell up'. 

"Okay," I mouth with exaggeration. 

"Do you have your passports?" I ask. They fumble with their pockets for a moment before they pull out their passports and Mark hands his to me. 

I look through it and see a stamp there saying that he was allowed into (Y/C). I look at Felix's passport too and it has the same stamp. I sigh loudly and give them back your passports. 

"Got any money?" I ask. 

"Please, if we had money, we wouldn't be here, thank you very much," Felix replies. I flip him the bird and walk into my sister's room to where Jack is sleeping and clap loudly into his ear. 

"Jaysus fuck! What the hell, Signe?!" I forgot how loud he could be and covered my ears as his voice boomed around the house. 

"Shhh!!!!" Mark warns him from the door. 

"You have to be quiet, okay? We're not at home, we're in someone else's house, so we have to be very quiiieeetttt..." He puts a finger to his lips, using the voice that he does for his World's Quietest Videos. 

Jack is seeming to catch on, and he nods. 

"So, welcome to (Y/C), guys! Umm... We can get you some breakfast and try to get you guys home ASAP." I say to the men in the room and they agree happily. 

Just then, my mom walks into the room, grumbling about noise and keeping it down. Her eyes widen at the sight of three grown men in the room and her mouth opens to give a lecture that would probably last for about an hour or so, IF we're lucky. 

But I manage to prevent that from happening by quickly explaining what happened this morning. She nods every once in a while, and when I've finished my short story, she's fully awake and attentive. 

"Okay, so you're saying that your favorite Youtubers just CAME here in a drunken haze, not knowing that they needed to upload videos?" She's managed to grasp the craziness of the situation and I nod. 

"That's pretty much it," I say. My mom looks over at the YouTube Powerpuff Girls, and puffs her cheeks out. 

"Okay, then. We need to settle tickets for the flights, and most importantly, breakfast." my mom is in her take-charge mode now, and once she's in it, you can't get her out until the task is done. The guys nod happily but Mark shakes his head, "I've already eaten, thank you very much though. (Y/N) here made me a really good Nutella sandwich just now, so I'm fine."

"You sure you don't need coffee? (Y/N) can't make that," my mom offers and he immediately accepts. I laugh loudly at this, and so does everyone. 

"Okay! Let's go then!" I say, and head to the dining room. We all sit down and chat about YouTube. Just then, my mom calls me from the kitchen and I get up to go help her. But just as I'm getting up, I clumsily trip over Mark's outstretched foot and fall flat on my face, making my nose bleed. 

"Aw, crud," I hear Mark mutter and I move my hand to hold the bridge of my nose. 

"Are you okay?" He asks gently, offering me a tissue. I nod slowly, getting up and tilting my head back so the blood will flow back. I hold the tissue to my nose and make my way over to the kitchen, the boys looking worriedly in my direction. 

(20 secs l8tr)

"What happened?!" My mom stops making the coffee and rushes over to check my nose. 

"Tripped on Mark's foot, fell down, then, THIS," I point to my nose, not bothering to cover how nasally I sound. My mom deems the nose okay, and goes back to making the coffee for the boys. Still attempting to tilt my head back, I grab the mugs on the counter and being them to the Youtubers. 

"Your coffee, your coffee, and YOUR coffee," I put the mugs down in front of the guys and they pick it up, taking small sips from them. I turn around to go back to the kitchen, but Mark grabs my hand and tells me it's okay, he'll get the rest of the things. I blush brightly at the contact and reply with a stupid, "okay."

I sit back down, but not without getting teased by Jack, of all people, about Mark liking me. I scoff at that and take a big swig of my milk, thinking about Mark actually liking me. 'Nah,' I think. It's only for a few days while we get everything settled for them, then 'Poof!', and they're gone from our lives like that. 

"That can't happen though," I say, and pause for effect, "because I ship Septiplier~" Jack groans and Felix laughs loudly as Mark comes back a couple minutes later carrying ham and cheese toast on a plate in one hand. In the other, he has a plate of butter biscuits. I lick my lips at the sight of the biscuits and immediately reach to grab one when he sets the plates down. 

"Thanks!" I exclaim with a mouthful of biscuit. Mark smiles warmly at me and drinks his coffee. 

My mom comes back from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in one hand, and that's it. 

"You're not eating anything else?" I ask. She shakes her head in reply, saying that she needs to rush of to work soon. 

"Okay, try not to get sick, alright?" I wish her as I hug her after she's done with her coffee. "Yup! I'll be completely fine!" She assures me. I grin happily at her as she walks away to put her mug in the kitchen sink and back to her room to change into her work clothes. 

I sigh when she's out if view, and Mark asks me what's wrong. 

"She gets sick pretty easily, and when she is, it's usually because she doesn't eat enough, working too hard to support us to even care for herself," I answer sadly. 

"That's terrible," Jack sympathizes. 

"It's okay, we're doing perfectly fine, and when we're not, we always find a way to support one another," I say, and Sophie nods in agreement. 

"Well," I stand up, "we should probably get you familiar with your surroundings, you're gonna be here for quite a while before you can get home." 

The guys agree happily as they get up from their seats to clear their plates and grab their shoes from under my bed. 

"Not asking how those got there," I claim, and head out with the guys. But I suddenly remember something and run into the house to grab baseball caps and sunglasses for each of the guys to wear. 

"Your hair will give away everything, so try not to remove the caps as much as possible, okay?" I ask. They give me an enthusiastic thumbs up and we head out to let the guys explore the area. 

We walk around the many basketball courts, pointing out the different exercise areas and playgrounds. I show them the mini-mart, where we buy drinks and snacks for the next time we go out, then I take them to the food court right beside the mart, and allow them try out some (Y/C) food, despite my protestations of just having breakfast. 

"We're men," Jack mumbles, shoving another spoonful of (Y/F/F) in his mouth. The other two men nod and continue stuffing themselves with the food. I roll my eyes with exaggeration, and sip my drink while trying to ignore the floofiness of Mark's hair. 

'I wonder how it feels like to run my hands through it?' I think, when Jack's face comes into my line of sight. 

"Yo. You okay?" He asks, and I realize that I've suddenly gone silent. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about... Stuff..." I snap out of my reverie, and begin to awkwardly stir my drink. 

"Thinking about Mark's hair, right? Don't worry, I've been there," Jack whispers in my ear, making me giggle. 

"Septiplier~" I sing-song into his ear. This makes him frown jokingly, but he grins and continues to eat while Mark gives us a confused look. I smile sweetly at him and ask the guys about the food. 

"Man, this is some quality shit!" Felix says, leaning back in his chair and pointing at the empty plate in front of him. 

"Thanks! I'll tell the vendors that it's good!" I grin. Jack and Mark give me a thumbs up and a cute grin accompanying it. I return the cuteness with more of mine, and Jack stands up to stretch. 

"Well, it's official, I'm coming here every time I get a holiday," he winks at me. I blush a bit, but steel myself and ask Mark, "so, how're you liking (Y/C)? Not bad, right?" 

"It's great! I love everything about this place, even though its only your neighborhood," he replies, smiling casually. 

"And being with you guys only makes it better!" Jack exclaims, giving all of us bone-crushing hugs. When Jack hugs me, I feel like the most lucky girl in the world, and I hug him back happily. When we pull away, Mark and Felix hoot and give catcalls, laughing at our blushing forms. 

"Mark! I thought you believed in Septiplier! What happened to you?" I ask, concealing my blush with snarkiness. 

"Septiplier? Haha!! As much as I like that, THIS is cuter!" He answers, nudging Jack gently towards me. 

"Hehe, but no," I step away from Jack slightly and accidentally bump into Felix, making Jack laugh loudly, causing a few heads around us to turn. I smile sheepishly at the annoyed looks and scowl slightly at the boys. 

"Keep it down, normal talking voices," I say, sitting back down at the table and slurping up the remainder of my drink. The men sit down and quickly finish wolfing down their food before patting their bellies, feeling satisfied. 

"Okay, ready to go have some fun?" I ask, pulling out 4 trampoline park tickets and grinning like an idiot. 

"Yeah!!" They yell excitedly, just before I shush them again.


	2. Coming VERY soon!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long waiting times. It's just that I have to write this fic in secret cuz my parents don't know that I read and do fan fic, and if I told them they would probably kill me. So thank you for being so patient and I will try to get the next chapter of this fic up ASAP! Luv you guyzzz!!! ❤


	3. The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Just so you know, (Y/C) means 'Your Country'. But it's any country BUT Ireland, California and Brighton (?).
> 
> Can't remember where Pewds lives

We step into my parent's car and my mom drives off, with me and the guys chatting excitedly about how fun it would be. The ride doesn't take too long, as we live about a twenty minutes drive away from the trampoline park. 

The car comes to a halt, and we tumble out of the car, running towards the door the the park like children. 

"Hi!" The counter girl greets us happily as we enter the place. It's a huge indoor park with trampolines covering almost every available surface. Mark waves happily at her as Jack and Felix look around in awe. 

"Do you guys have your tickets?" The girl asks, and I nod, pulling them out from my bag and showing the four tickets to her. She takes them and examines the tickets for a couple of seconds before smiling and handing them back to me. My parents have booked the whole place for 2 hour, so the guys and I can have "maximum fun," as they said when they handed me the tickets. 

When the counter girl, Ruby, asks us what size our socks are, Jack enthusiastically runs to the foot chart and measures his size before Felix shoves him aside playfully and measures his own feet. I laugh at this while Ruby giggles slightly. Ruby pulls out Jack's socks followed by Felix's from the shelf behind her. The two take the socks, thanking Ruby loudly. I wait for Mark to measure his feet, but he looks at me expectantly. 

"After you," he grins, bowing with his hand outstretched towards the chart and staring into my eyes. I smile gently and shake my head slightly.

"It's okay, you can go first!" I say. 

"Please," he replies, still bowing and childish grin set firmly in place. 

"Fine," I roll my eyes and measure my feet while Jack and Felix tease Mark. I politely thank Ruby as she takes my socks from the shelf and hands them to me. Mark goes to measure his feet while I sit down with Jack and Felix to pull on our socks. Mark sits down beside me after a short while and puts on his socks as well. I look down ans notice that my feet are bigger than both Jack and Mark's feet without our huge sports shoes. 

"Hey," I say, pointing to our feet. 

"Don't you think it's weird that my feet are bigger than yours?" I ask. They look down and turn bright red upon realizing this but Felix nudges them gently. 

"It's our turn soon!" He says excitedly, and points at the slowly emptying park. I feel a bit bad for the people being shepherded out of the park, but I feel better when Ruby sees me and tells me that their time is up, because they already had 2 hours to play. We all wait till everyone is cleared out of the place before the guys safely remove their caps and sunglasses to put them in the lockers along with their shoes. Jack smiles sheepishly at Ruby, whose mouth is wide open. 

"I can't believe that I didn't recognize you!" She laughs. Jack runs into the place after putting his stuff away and begins jumping up and down happily on the trampolines. 

The entrance door opens to reveal my parents and siblings. 

"Hey guys!" I smile. 

"Hey! Having fun?" My mom asks. I laugh loudly. 

"I haven't gone in yet, mom!" I say as Mark begins to clamber into the park through the curtains, followed by Felix. 

"Well, I'll go in first, see ya!" I smile and watch my mom walk off to get her socks before stepping through the curtains myself. I laugh to see the guys already happy jumping up and down on the trampolines and yell, "hey! Why didn't you doofs wait for me?!" 

I don't wait for their reply and start bouncing towards them, laughing happily and performing a flip. The guys 'woah' in awe and try to do one as well. Jack manages to do it, and so can Mark, but Felix is too scared to try. 

"That's fine! There's a special area for doing that without breaking your neck," I smile a bit too happily for the morbidity of the sentence and bounce over to an area where there's a trampoline that you can bounce forward on, do a flip, and land on a huge inflated cushion. I show it to Felix, and he manages to do a flip, earning proud claps from us. 

The rest of my family enters the park, and we play around happily. Mark suddenly remembers something, and bounces over to the park entrance, exiting and grabbing his phone. He talks to Ruby for a short while before he rushes back into the park and starts filming himself jumping up and down, talking loudly. 

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and I'm in (Y/C)! As you can see, I'm currently in a trampoline park, with Jackse-" Mark smiles into the camera while jumping up and down before Jack interrupts. 

"TOP O' THE MORNIN'!!!!!" Jack grabs Mark's phone and yells out his intro. Everyone laughs and Felix takes the phone from Jack. 

"How's it goin, bros? Ma name is PEWWWWWEDIEPIEE," Felix wiggles his fingers and runs away from Mark, who's trying to take his phone back. 

"Come on Felix, give it back!" Mark says playfully, and bounces after him. Felix somehow clambers onto a high platform with the phone in hand and sits himself there, legs dangling over the edge. Mark tries to jump onto the platform, but he's too short, making everyone laugh. Felix decides to be merciful and offers Mark a hand to pull him up. I jump over to the platform and hoist myself up to sit beside Mark. He snatches his phone back and continues to vlog. 

"Okay, so I've finally got my phone back and Felix is here, and so is Jack," he turns the phone around to show Jack waving below us. 

"And I have my guide with me, (Y/N). Say hi!" I smile into the camera and wave happily, laughing when Jack tries to jump onto the already crowded platform. 

"Jack, there's no more space!" I say, and he pouts slightly before jumping away to do flips with my brother. We laugh merrily as we continue to vlog a bit more and try some SAFE stunts. We're filming Felix when he finally masters the forward flip and I cheer for him along with everyone else. 

Right after this, Ruby pokes her head through the curtain flaps and points to her watch, indicating that our time is up. 

"Aww... Can we at least take a group photo first?" Mark asks, and Ruby nods, taking the phone from him. We pose like superheroes, and Ruby takes the picture while trying not to laugh. 

"Here you go!" She smiles, handing the phone back to Mark. 

"Can I get a pic with you guys before you leave?" Ruby asks, putting on a really cute face. Mark looks over at me and asks, "are we gonna be late for anything?" 

Shit. 

He should NOT have said that. 

Ruby looks crestfallen at his words, and I face palm. 

"Mark, you do NOT say that to a girl." I run up to him and whisper in his ear, "they'll think you don't have time for them!" 

"Oh," Mark says out loud, realizing his mistake, and apologizes to Ruby. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"It's okay, because its you, I'll make an exception," Ruby smiles and pulls out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She leans towards Mark, and Jack and Felix photobomb the picture by standing behind them, making funny faces. After taking a few photos, Ruby puts away her phone and thanks them for letting her take the pictures. 

"No problem!" They smile, and follow my family out of the place. 

"So, how was it?" I look at the guys, who are walking quietly beside us. 

"It was GREAT!!" Jack yells loudly. 

"I'm glad you think so too," I grin. 

"So, where are we going now?" Mark asks. 

"Hmm... Home, and then we'll probably take a break for some time before having dinner," I reply, putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the sky. 

"Cool, what's for dinner, then?" Felix enquiries. 

"Dunno," I say, suddenly breaking out into a run and shouting, "first one to the car wins!" 

The guys start running as well, complaining about my headstart, but still smiling all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I've still been writing in secret and I REALLY didn't want you to wait any longer for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though!


	4. Laughs and blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY A NEW CHAPTER ❤

Just when we reach the car, though, our parents look into it and tell us that there's no more space because our family is too big. We take a look for ourselves, and sure enough, the rather big car is full. 

"Oh yeah," I laugh when I see this. "Forgot to tell you about this, huh?" 

As our parents apologize, we wave it off after I suggest taking public transport to get home. The guys happily agree, and we tell my parents that we'll see them later. They nod, and hand me some money for the guys' train tickets as they don't have their own passes. I take the money and we watch as my family drives off home. 

"Well, let's go!" I smile, and the guys excitedly follow me like baby ducks. While we walk to the train station, I point out the many shops lining the pavement and how they are mostly cafés. We make it to the train station, and I help the guys buy train tickets for the ride back home. I hand them their tickets, and they take it happily, looking at them like they just got their first paycheck. I laugh when Mark mentions this, and we begin to run towards the train just when the doors were closing. We sigh breaths of relief, giggling at the thought of getting left behind on the platform alone with the others on the train. We manage to find some seats, and we sit down to talk about gaming and other stuff. I bring up the topic of Mark going out to interact with his viewers and fooling around shamelessly with them. I tell him that I'm really happy to see his videos including more of the community and he smiles at this, telling me- I mean, the REST of us about how he got the idea to do those. We throw in some other ideas that all of the guys can use for some of their videos, some of them being legitimately good, but most of them being complete rubbish, making us burst into peals of laughter and earning death glares from some of the other train commuters. The train ride ends quickly, and we get off, still snickering from the corny jokes we'd been telling each other. We walk out of the station, heading towards my house. We take a five minute walk to the house, and we're here with me pulling my keys out of my bag to unlock the gate. We tumble into the house and plop down on the couch the moment we enter. 

"Gross! Take a shower before you sit there!" My mom exclaims, emerging from her room with damp hair. 

"Fiiiinee..." I drawl and jump up from the couch. The guys follow suit and I jog over to the storeroom to grab some extra towels for them. I hand them a towel each and tell them where the bathrooms are. They nod in understanding and rush off to fight for the two bathrooms. I giggle when Jack shoves Mark away from the first bathroom door and runs in, slamming the door shut and locking it with a click. Mark yells something about equal rights and jogs over to the other bathroom door where Felix is after about a minute of shouting. We both hear Jack snigger from inside the bathroom when Mark walks away, requiring me to quickly wrap my arms around Mark's chest, and with all my strength, pull him backwards to prevent him from breaking down the door and mauling Jack to death. When Mark stills, I look up to see that his face has become as red as his hair. I then realize that my arms are still wrapped around his chest and I start to blush an even deeper red than his hair. I sheepishly remove my arms from his chest and step away from him. 

"S-Sorry..." I apologize, wanting to run away and never see the light of day again. 

"It's okay..." He murmurs as softly as I did. 

"So... I need to tell you something," I say seriously, realizing something funny. Mark turns around to face me, nodding. 

"They don't have extra clothes!" I burst out laughing, and we hear Jack swear in the shower at this realization. Mark starts to laugh along with me, a deep, yet contagious and infectious laugh almost exactly like the other YouTubers, except theirs isn't that deep and literally ASMR. We rush to stand outside the bathroom that Felix is in, and barely being able to control our laughter, we do the exact some thing to him. We hear a loud groan right after we start laughing, followed by swearing in Swedish. Our giggles last for about two minutes before we finally stop, and we stupidly decide to look at each other, only to burst out in full-blown laughter again. 

"Oh shut up!" Felix yells, and we clutch our stomachs and double over with laughter at his annoyance. We wipe the stray tears away from our faces and walk out to the living room, where we sit down hard on the floor, hiccuping. 

"We should get them clothes-"

"-yeah." Mark immediately agrees to help the other guys. I get up quickly, lending Mark a hand to hoist him up. He accepts it, and I pull him up with some effort. 

"I can ask my dad and older brother," I say, looking around for nothing in particular with my hands on my waist. 

"Sure," Mark smiles, and we set off to find my brother and dad. We find them working on their model kits and we smile sweetly at them. 

"Hey," I start. "The guys need clothes and we were thinking if you could lend them some? Please?"

They look at me, then at Mark, and shrug. "Why not?" They reply. We thank them and rush to their wardrobes to pick out clothes for Jack and Felix before they finish. 

"They're taking a long time, don't you think?" I ask while sorting through my brother's clothes, turning to face Mark, only to be met with a soft, plush pair of lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock, and so do Mark's. We quickly push away before anyone can see, blushing stupidly. We look everywhere except each other, and when we do, we end up spluttering apologies left and right. We both end up with a pathetic 'sorry' in unison, and we look away again lest the apology battle starts again. The rest of the time looking for the clothes is silent, we're too embarrassed to say anything to each other. 

"So," Mark finally breaks the WAY too awkward silence, carding his hand through his hair. "You got the clothes for Jack?" 

I nod and hold up a pair of underwear (gross), a Hard Rock Café shirt and a pair of jeans. "In case he needs it for... Whatever reason," I explain when Mark asks about it. He nods his approval for the clothes and we place the clothes outside the two bathrooms, knocking on the door twice and telling them that the clothes are there. Jack yells his thanks and I hide in my room when he opens the bathroom door to grab the clothes. I catch a glimpse of his green hair disappearing behind the door as it closes shut again, and I open my bedroom door a bit wider to see if the corridor is clear. Jack's left the jeans outside, indicating that he doesn't need it YET. I pick it up and bring it to my brother's room. I open the door to his room, and I have to quickly shut the door again muttering sorry over and over again. Mark was changing in there. It's a good/bad thing for me that he was only pulling on his shirt, the bottom half of his body fully dressed. Red spreads across my neck and cheeks as I lean against the wall just outside my brother's room, breathing in heavy pants while trying super hard to not think about it. 

'That... was a wonderful view,' I admit to myself, thinking about the way Mark's biceps curled when he pulled the shirt over his head, the glimpse of his muscled torso setting my poor, tortured mind ablaze. I shake my head violently. Despite him being your favorite YouTuber out of the three men, it probably isn't wise to go lusting after him, or any of them, to be clear. I take a deep breath and knock softly on the door. 

"You done yet?" I ask. I hear the smoothing of clothes and a "yup!" from Mark, so I enter the room slowly and cautiously. Mark is fully changed, his dirty clothes neatly folded on a chair, and the room neat and tidy like it was when we entered to look for the clothes. I release a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding and smile warmly. 

"Jack didn't need these, so I just wanted to keep them back," I say, opening the wardrobe in front of me. I hear Mark hum a bit in indication that he heard me. Right behind me. 

It takes me a moment to register how close he is to me, and when I do, I break out into a cold sweat and try to ignore him as his hand begins to reach upwards towards me. I panic a bit at first, but calm down very slightly when he simply grabs the hanger and helps me to put it on the rack that's a bit high for me, but low enough for Mark to reach. Then I realize that he's grabbed my hand and helped to maneuver it to the high(ish) clothes rack in the wardrobe. I blush at the realization, and I don't dare to turn around and look at him, instead keeping my gaze on the floor and biting my lower lip. Once the hanger is kept, he lets go of my hand and steps back from me. I'm frozen to the spot, already missing his body warmth radiating from behind, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and making me almost end up hyperventilating, which will most probably not end well.

"Oh, I think they're done, you wanna go take a shower?" Mark asks, seemingly oblivious to my full-body meltdown. I nod stiffly and quickly before making my way out of the room. I go to my room to grab some clothes to change into, but not before slamming face-first into my pillows and letting out a HUGE, girly squeal. 

"(Y/N), are you okay?" I hear Mark outside, knocking on the door. 

"Yeah, just um... accidentally stubbed my toe on the... Bed. Oowww..." I totally suck BALLS at acting, but Mark seems to buy it and sounds worried the next time he speaks. 

"Do you need help? Anything??" I feel bad for making him worried about me, so I quickly reply with a "no thanks, I'm fine, really."

"Okay, let me know if you need help," he says, and I hear the sound of his feet padding against the floor soon after. I release a breath of relief, and start to gather my clothes.


End file.
